Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15/¡Oh no! Tuve una idea
Hola usuarios y usuarias de The Legend of Zelda Wiki, Soy Fénix14-15, uno de los administradores del sitio, reportando directo desde Los Ángeles... esquina con Nueva York... Bueno, basta de juegos; lo que quiero comentarles es una idea que tuve durante estos días y creo que es una forma de contribuir a que la información del wiki sea más organizada y evitar contratiempos como uno que hubo hace poco con respecto a Hyrule Warriors y es por ello que me doy un tiempo para comentar mi idea. Atención: Las cosas que estás por leer están pendientes de aprobación y pueden verse sujetas a cambios. El punto es crear "proyectos", por así decirlo; de forma que estaremos más coordinados a la hora de editar... ¿De qué hablo? Vaya, ¿cómo explicarlo?... A parte de esta wiki, también dedico su tiempo a otra wiki llamada SmashPedia y es de ahí de donde he sacado la idea, llevo 4 años siendo administrador del sitio y los proyectos fueron una de las principales cosas que fundé en aquella wiki. Ahora bien ¿Cómo funciona un proyecto? La idea es simple, se crea una "página de proyecto" donde se describe que es lo que ese proyecto busca lograr; así mismo se deja en claro que usuarios forman parte de ese proyecto y que formato deben llevar los artículos de este proyecto, además de un anexo sobre cuales artículos son los que necesitan más "ayuda." Claro está, que ser parte de un proyecto, no significa que no puedas colaborar en las cosas que incumben a los participantes de otros proyectos, pero claro, siempre debes procurar primero que los artículos de tu proyecto estén en orden. Tampoco está prohibido formar parte de dos o más proyectos a la vez, entre más ganas tengas de ayudar, mejor. ¿Cómo ayudaría este proyecto a evitar problemas? Es sencillo, se puede crear un tipo de organización, por así decirlo; saber que usuarios son los que se encargarán de mantener al día la información de los juegos canónicos; que usuarios se encargan de mantener al día la información de los juegos no canónicos... Esto, claro; aplica para artículos y blogs. En SmashPedia, los proyectos van más que nada, enfocados a las categorías de los artículos; pero quizá aquí, los proyectos pudiesen estar enfocados a las novedades, a las curiosidades, a los datos organizados. De esa forma, sabríamos quien es el responsable de hacer cada cosa... ¿Y si el responsable no aparece? Primero que nada recordemos que a nadie le pagan por editar en Wikia; es decir, podemos darnos "el lujo" de ausentarnos un poco cuando la situación así lo demanda. Pero para evitar que las cosas se salgan de control es que los proyectos deben de tener más de un integrante; de esa forma, se sabe quien actuará cuando el otro no lo haga, vaya... una jerarquía de operaciones. ;Principales proyectos. Estuve pensando que estos proyectos son los que se pueden crear en el wiki; desde luego, son diferentes a los de SmashPedia, puesto que las necesidades de cada wiki son diferentes. *Proyecto "linea del tiempo": Sería, como el nombre cita, un proyecto conformado por aquellos que conocen de cabo a rabo la línea del tiempo de la saga, desde la unificada hasta las tres divisiones que hay; además de encargarse de mantener actualizada la información canónica; deben asegurarse de que los artículos ya escritos, estén en orden. *Proyecto "Juegos canónicos": Más claro no puede estar, se enfocarán a mantener organizada la información de los artículos que refieran a todos los juegos canónicos de la saga ¿En qué se diferencian con los anteriores? En que ellos se enfocarán en los artículos de manera más general, verificando, más que nada; los aspectos técnicos de los artículos. *Proyecto "Juegos no canónicos": El nombre lo dice todo, y yo conozco muy bien tres juegos no canónicos cuyos artículos suplican una enorme edición; desde luego, la saga The Legend of Zelda abarca varios títulos que no pertenecen al canon; como las vergüenzas obras de Phillips, Soul Edge, La serie Super Smash Bros y ahora, Hyrule Warriors. *Proyecto "Curiosidades": Sería un proyecto enfocado a buscar aquellas cosas de los juegos que no son tan comunes; recién hoy vi un vídeo hablando sobre una habitación oculta en "A Link to the Past" dedicada al ganador de un concurso que la revista Nintendo Power hizo hace varios años ya. Y este proyecto se encargaría, no sólo de registrar las curiosidades, sino de investigar más a fondo de que se trata y porque están ahí. ;Eso es todo... por ahora. Insisto en que toda la comunidad debe participar en este blog dando sus puntos de vista, confío en que todos sabrán aplicar su criterios a diferentes aspectos de esta idea. Desde luego, de ser aprobada, estoy dispuesto a sugerencias y cambios que ustedes puedan proponer. Un saludo, y hasta luego. Categoría:Entradas